I Am Sorry For Liking You!
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Inilah kerjaan seorang cupid untuk lulus tes. Sampai menghancurkan sekolah segala! Lalu, kenapa ada manusia yang menyemburkan laser! Dan korbannya adalah seorang siswa bernama Kaito Shion yang sedang jatuh cinta! Nyomblangin orang kok sampai ngerusak sekolah? Gimana sih kejadiannya?/ONESHOOT/GAKUKAI-ShonenAi/Based on 'I am sorry for liking you' song by IA/


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid©Yamaha, KAITO©Crypton, Gackpoid/Gakupo K.© , _I am sorry for liking you_ by Uta-P (sung by IA)

=x=

**Warning! **Boyxboy, shonen-ai, humor garing, GakuKai, GAJE

**Pairing: **GakupoXKaito (I'll never make Kaito as seme, yanno?)

=x=

**I Am Sorry for Liking You!**

=xxx=

"Huwaaah… Gakupo-kun keren sekali…" ujarku dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Aku duduk di kursiku yang berada paling depan sambil berpangku tangan. Mataku yang beriris biru menatap sesosok pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang sedang bercanda-canda di depan kelas dengan beberapa anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman sekelasku.

Dia itu Gakupo Kamui. Atlet kendo kebanggaan sekolah dan murid kelas 11-J yang letak kelasnya jauh sekali dari kelasku! Aku… aku menyukainya sejak penerimaan murid baru… tapi sampai sekarang perasaanku tak terbalaskan... errr, sebenarnya karena akunya juga yang malu untuk mendekatinya sih.

"Pasti mikirin Gakupo lagi…" aku langsung melompat kaget karena seseorang berbisik di telingaku. Segera saja aku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum jahil kepadaku. Uh… dia Meiko. Sahabatku dari kecil…

"Wajahmu sudah memerah begitu. Sudahlah, bilang saja soal perasaanmu padanya," celetuk Meiko tiba-tiba. Aku langsung panik, celetukan Meiko biasanya berujung pada bencana!

"Hoooii… Kamui-san! Ada yang su-mmmppphh!" aku segera membungkam mulut ember Meiko. Duh! Kenapa dia ini tidak bisa kalem layaknya perempuan biasa sih?!

"Me-Meiko! He-hentikan!" bisikku gemas, "t-tidak mungkin ia menyukai orang sepertiku… aku ini payah, pendiam, membosankan, kuper,…"

"…lemah, cengeng, tidak tegaan, sehingga mudah untuk di-_rape_," lanjut Meiko. Wajahku seketika berubah merah ketika mendengar kata terakhirnya. Segera saja kujitak kepala berambut cokelat itu.

BLETAK!

"Auwww! Apa masalahmu?!" geram Meiko.

Err… tapi rasanya aku tidak masalah jika di-_rape_ oleh Gakupo-kun…

EHHH?! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN SIH?!

"Tch… sudah kubilang… mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" ujar Meiko pasrah pada akhirnya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu…

=xxx=

"Yak, hari ini pergantian tempat duduk ya!" seru Mr. Leon setelah selesai menggambar denah kelas. Mr. Leon adalah wali kelas kami. Beliau juga merangkap sebagai guru bahasa Inggris. Pokoknya Mr. Leon sangat populer deh dikalangan cewek-cewek!

Masing-masing dari kami maju kedepan untuk mengambil nomor undian yang menentukan tempat duduk kami yang baru. Beberapa ada yang mengeluh dan beberapa ada yang terlihat senang. Kuharap aku dapat pindah di deretan pojok kiri belakang dekat jendela sehingga aku bisa melihat Gakupo-kun di kelasnya!

Aku terus berdoa dalam hati, _kamii-sama…_ kumohon… kabulkanlah permohonanku kali ini…

"Shion-san?" suara lembut Mr. Leon membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan kikuk, aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil nomor undian. Kubuka kertas yang dilipat menjadi delapan bagian itu, hmm… nomor 26. Aku mencari angka 26 yang tertera di papan tulis.

"Eehh? Dapat deretan paling belakang pojok kiri dan dekat jendela?!" aku memekik terkejut. Itu tempat yang paling strategis untuk memperhatikan Gakupo-kun! Aku langsung menoleh ke -calon- tempat dudukku.

"Cie… dapat tempat duduk yang diinginkan yah?" lagi-lagi Meiko menggodaku. Tapi kubiarkan saja gadis bermata cokelat itu. Dengan riang, segera kupindahkan semua barang-barangku ke tempat duduk baruku.

"Waaah~! Nyaman!" ujarku sambil menghempaskan diriku di kursi baru. Segera saja kutengokkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan kelas Gakupo-kun yang tepat berseberangan dengan kelasku.

OH! Oh astaga! Itu dia! Walaupun agak jauh, tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia terlihat seperti bersinar di antara teman-temannya~

Aku tersenyum, seandainya aku bisa berbicara dengannya… aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini…

=xxx=

"Kak, ini!"

Aku menatap gadis di hadapanku dengan tatapan bingung. Seorang gadis asing menyodorkanku sebuah kotak berwarna pink kecil berbentuk hati. Dari bentuk tempatnya sih sepertinya ini untuk menyimpan _contact lens_.

"Umm… maaf, kau ini siapa? L-lagipula mataku normal kok. Tidak butuh _lens_…" tolakku halus. Gadis berambut teal itu kemudian mengetuk kepalanya sendiri, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf aku lupa! Namaku Miku Hatsune! Aku ini penyihir dan benda ini bukan sembarang _lens_ biasa. Ini _contact lens_ yang dapat membuat perasaanmu tersampaikan!" ujar Miku layaknya _saleswoman_. Ia menyodorkan kotak pink itu sekali lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil, "aku baik-baik saja… terima kasih Hatsu-…"

"Gakupo Kamui kelas 11-D, iya kan?" ujar Miku tiba-tiba. Aku yang kaget hanya dapat mengangguk perlahan. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas hanya karena kata-kata simple Miku. Miku kemudian tertawa kecil, "fufufu… aku tahu segalanya lho… kau masih tidak percaya juga?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Penampilan gadis ini tidak bisa dianggap penyihir. Lihat saja dirinya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah perempuan… sangat tidak mungkin jika ia adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi ia dapat menebak orang yang kusukai… waaaahh, aku jadi malu…

"Kakak mau tidak? Kukasih gratis deh~" ujarnya sambil melambaikan kotak pink itu. Perlahan-lahan kuanggukkan kepalaku. Jika memang benar, maka Gakupo-kun akan tahu perasaanku tanpa kuberitahu kan?

Miku tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan kotak itu kepadaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah balas mengatakan terima kasih, aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi sambil memeluk kotak mungil itu.

=xxx=

Aku mengeluarkan benda bening tipis dari kotak yang diberikan Miku. Benda itu bercahaya ketika kuarahkan ke arah lampu. Bibirku membentuk senyuman.

"Benarkah lensa ini akan membuat perasaanku tersampaikan…?" gumamku. Aku menggeleng keras, "kenapa aku meragukan Miku? Aku tidak boleh seperti itu!"

Dengan segera, kuteteskan air khusus yang berada di kotak pink itu dan mulai mengenakan lensa ajaib Miku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk membiasakan mataku dengan lensa ini. Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin, errr… aku jadi terlihat lebih feminim…

"Gakupo-kun…" kugumamkan namanya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

=xxx=

'_Itu! Gakupo-kun disana!_'

Hatiku memekik begitu aku melihatnya sedang berjalan ke arahku bersama temannya. Segera saja aku bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Aku mulai mengintainya dari balik pilar.

_Doki… doki…_

Jantungku berdebar-debar… Gakupo-kun…

_Doki… doki… doki…_

Tubuhku… ah, rasanya panas…

_Doki… doki… doki… doki…_

Gakupo-kun… aku mencintaimu…

Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang laser pink muncul dari mataku dan meluncur ke arah tatapan mataku. Aku langsung tersentak kaget. Apa itu?!

BLARRR!

"HUAAAA?!" Gakupo-kun dan temannya mundur beberapa senti dari arah laserku. Aku melongo. A-apa yang terjadi?! Ke-kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan laser?! Aku nyaris melukai Gakupo-kun!

BUMM!

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dengan horror, ternyata laserku mengenai ruang lab kimia dan menghancurkan beberapa botol cairan mudah meledak. Alhasil cairan tersebut bercampur dan meledakkan lab. Dengan panik, aku segera berlari kehalaman sekolah.

"_Hahh… Hahh_… a-apa itu tadi…? G-gimana ini?!" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut! Ini maksudnya apa?! Kenapa ini terjadi?!

"M-maaf sudah menyukaimu, Gakupo-kun…"

_Tap… tap…_

'_Suara langkah kaki?_'

Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan mengintip. Kedua mataku membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang ke sini. Lagi-lagi itu Gakupo-kun!

_Doki… doki…_

G-Gakupo-kun…

_Doki… doki… doki…_

_Suki desu…_

_Doki… doki… doki… doki…_

_Gomennasai…_

BUMM!

"GYAAAA?!" kali ini kami berdua menjerit bersamaan. Lagi-lagi laser pink itu meluncur dari mataku dan menghancurkan dinding sekolah! Aduh… aku harus mengganti biaya renovasi berapa yah…

Tanpa kusadari, seluruh murid sudah lari ke halaman. Sementara aku masih menatap gedung sekolah yang perlahan-lahan dilahap oleh api. Tentu saja aku menatap dengan laser yang keluar dari mataku ini, makin hancur saja ini sekolah!

'_Seandainya… seandainya saja aku tidak menyukai Gakupo-kun…_'

"Minggir! Hei kamu yang di sana! Kami dari kepolisian! Menyingkirlah!"

Aku menoleh, masih dengan laser pink di mataku. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah lari kocar-kacir gara-gara terkena laserku. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan mengalihkan wajahku dari para murid yang sekarang mulai menatapku ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian, suara sirine muncul. Dapat kutebak kalau itu adalah suara truk pemadam kebakaran.

"Nak! Menyingkirlah!" tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bahuku, otomatis aku segera membuka mataku. Begitu sadar bahwa itu adalah manusia, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah truk mereka. Kurang dari 30 detik, truk mereka sudah menjadi abu. Syukurlah aku sempat melihat bahwa para pemadam kebakaran itu sudah menyelamatkan diri.

Orang yang tadi menarik bahuku langsung berlari ke arah teman-temannya, sepertinya ia juga ketakutan…

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan menunduk, kedua tanganku kutangkupkan untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku berusaha untuk melepas lensa kontak yang berada di mataku, tapi tidak bisa! Air mata langsung mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tubuhku panas! Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku!

"Hei! Lihat kesini!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, '_suara itu…'_ aku segera menoleh dan terbelalak. Gakupo-kun melambaikan tangannya ke arahku! Tiba-tiba saja laser itu muncul dan meluncur ke arah Gakupo-kun dengan cepat.

BUMM!

"AAAAHHHH?!" jeritanku menggema di lapangan sekolah, "GAKUPO-KUN!" air mataku semakin menderas begitu melihat tempat yang Gakupo-kun pijak kini dilahap api. Gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku Gakupo-kun…

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok…"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, Gakupo-kun… tidak terluka…?

"H-huh…? A-apa yang terjadi…?" aku menatap Gakupo-kun kebingungan. Syukurlah kali ini tidak ada laser yang muncul. Gakupo-kun hanya tertawa, kemudian berjalan kearahku. Aku dapat merasakan panas di tubuhku berkurang tiap Gakupo-kun melangkah ke arahku.

"Gakupo-…kun…?" aku menatapnya dengan kedua iris biruku yang lebar. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Gakupo-kun memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Baju ini dapat menahan apapun…" bisik Gakupo-kun tepat di telingaku. Hembusan napasnya menggelitikku. Uhh… aku malu… segera saja kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menyukaimu, Kaito…" ujarnya lagi.

…

…

EH?! GA-GA-GA-GA-GAKUPO-KUN MENYUKAIKU?!

Rasa panas di tubuhku menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan Gakupo-kun menyerap rasa panas itu. Akhirnya… akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan!

=xxx=

"Sampai matipun aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau manusia bisa mengeluarkan laser dari matanya…" ujar Gakupo-kun. Ia menatapku dengan bingung. Sementara aku hanya dapat mengedikkan bahuku sambil memakan bento. Aku sudah berjanji pada Miku untuk tidak memberi tahu soal lensa kontak itu sih. Sebagai gantinya ia menyelamatkanku supaya tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, aku tidak peduli…

Oh ya, sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian _doki-doki-pink-laser_ dan kini aku sudah normal. Aku dapat melepas lensa kontaknya sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur. Berkat kejadian itu pula aku dan Gakupo-kun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih~

Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Miku, hehehe…

"Benar-benar deh… sungguh tidak masuk akal…" desah Gakupo sambil bersandar di dinding. Aku memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengunyah bento-ku kembali.

'_Memangnya 'baju anti serangan apapun' yang waktu itu kau pakai masuk akal…?_' keluhku dalam hati.

"Kaichii, aku mau…" rengek Gakupo. Wajahku sontak memerah, walaupun sudah tiga bulan pacaran dengan Gakupo-kun, te-tetap saja aku masih malu…

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku meraih sebuah sosis yang dibentuk gurita dengan sumpitku. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Gakupo-kun. Gakupo-kun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menggigit gurita sosis itu kemudian mengunyahnya. Ia terlihat senang memakan bento-ku.

"Enaknya~ kau bisa menjadi istri yang hebat, Kaichii~" goda Gakupo-kun. D-duhh… dapat kupastikan pasti wajahku merah padam sekarang. A-aku memang membuatnya sendiri sih… tapi s-semua orang juga bisa membuat sosis gurita kan…?

"Sepertinya aku akan ketagihan makanan buatanmu jika aku jadi suamimu nanti kelak~" ujar Gakupo lagi. '_Hu-huwaaaa! A-aku malu!'_ Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh pipiku. Tangan tersebut membuatku menatap Gakupo-kun. Aahh… iris zamrud yang cantik…

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi istriku, Kaichii…" ujar Gakupo-kun dengan lembut. Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk perlahan. Gakupo terlihat senang, dan tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sehingga bibir kami bersentuhan…

…. Tunggu…

BERSENTUHAN?!

A-ASTAGA! _FIRST KISS_-KU ADALAH GAKUPO! KAMUI GAKUPO! Orang yang paling kucintai!

"Eheheh… lucunya _my waifu…_" Gakupo-kun langsung terkekeh begitu menjauhkan wajahnya. Belum sempat aku menghela napas lega, ia sudah memojokkanku dengan dinding. E-ehh… Gakupo-kun m-mau apa…?

"Ga-ga-g-Gakupo…?!" aku menatapnya gugup. Sementara Gakupo malah tertawa melihat reaksiku. He-hentikan tawamu itu Gakupo-kun! Itu membuatku gugup!

"Tadi itu hanya bersentuhan lho… tidak bisa disebut _kissu~_ akan kuajarkan _kissu _yang sebenarnya yah…" perlahan-lahan Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hu-huwaaa…! apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"T-tu-tunggu, Gakupo-kun! A-ada yang ha-mmphh!"

Okay… sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong pada makhluk yang satu ini…

=xxx=

"_See?_ Kubilang juga apa!" seru seorang gadis berkuncir _twintails_. Ia menunjuk sepasang insan yang tengah memagut bibir satu sama lain (sebenernya cuma satu sih, yang satunya lagi lebih pasif).

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia berdiri dibelakang gadis teal itu, "tapi kau nyaris membuatnya dikeluarkan sekolah…"

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Miku itu mendengus, "yang penting aku lulus tes! Berikan panah dan busur cinta itu, Luka!" ia mengulurkan tangannya. Matanya masih menatap ke bawah, "aih… mereka lucu sekali~!"

Gadis bernama Luka itu menatap Miku jengkel, kemudian melemparkan sebuah busur emas dan anak panah berujung hati berwarna merah pekat ke arah Miku. Syukurlah Miku sempat menangkapnya. Dengan lincah, Miku membidik kepala Gakupo.

SYUUTTS!

Anak panah meluncur dengan cepat dan menancap tepat di kepala Gakupo. Panah itu kemudian berubah menjadi kristal perak yang menghujani tubuh Gakupo dan kemudian menghilang.

Miku mengambil lagi sebuah anak panah yang sama dan kali ini membidik ke arah Kaito. Dilepaskannya busur itu dan anak panah tersebut menancap tepat di kepala Kaito. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada anak panah yang menancap di kepalanya.

"_Mission accomplished~!_" ujar Miku riang, "dengan begini mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya~"

"… dasar cupid idiot…" gerutu Luka. Ia berjalan meninggalkan gadis teal yang masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih hasil comblangannya.

Miku langsung melotot begitu mendengar gerutuan Luka, "Hei! Jangan mentang-mentang kau _Aphrodite_ kau jadi seenaknya ya!" omel Miku. Ia sampai menunjuk-nunjuk paras cantik gadis bergaun putih itu.

"Aku _Aphrodite_. Kau hanyalah cupid. Diam saja kau! Sampai menggunakan _love lenses_ punyaku segala… sampai meminjam _all-resist clothes_ milik _Pluto_ segala…" Luka menghardik cupid beriris teal itu. Sayangnya Miku mengabaikan hardikan sang dewi cinta.

"Wah! Wah! Gakupo membuka baju Kaito!" seru Miku heboh. Wajahnya merona merah. Luka akhirnya hanya menghela napas dan menarik salah satu twintails Miku, kemudian menyeret cupid yang baru lulus ujian itu.

"Sudah cukup… masih ada tes terakhir…" ujar Luka dingin. Ia menarik surai teal Miku tanpa ampun.

"HU-HUWAAA! Ta-tapi lagi seru!" jerit Miku. Luka tidak bergeming, ia tetap menyeret gadis cupid itu.

=FIN (dengan tidak elitnya…)=

**Mini Dictionary:**

_Aphrodite: _dewi cinta dalam mitos Yunani

_Cupid: _menurut sejarah, dia anaknya _Aphrodite_. Lupa dia sebagai dewa/dewi apaan OTL #disambit.

_Pluto: _dewa kegelapan dalam mitos Yunani.

=x=

**A/N: ahahahaha! Maaf Hika cuma iseng bikin fict ini XDDD kebetulan denger lagu yang berjudul sama (dinyanyikan oleh IA) kemudian nyari translasi-nya. Eh ternyata artinya kocak banget =)))) jadilah fict ini terlahir dalam 3 jam~ #plak**

**Hika gak sempet proof-read. Jadi kalau ada typo, tolong bilangin Hika ya~ btw, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje. Hanya ingin menghapus WB sajah kok =u= *sedangmengalamiWBberkepanjangan*.**

**Kalau gak suka, bilang aja yah. Nanti Hika hapus QwQ Hika merasa berdosa nih karena nyampahin Vocaloid Fandom pake fic rendahan Hika ;; u ;; #dibuangkelaut.**

**Ya sudah, cukup kali ya blabbering-nya~ TLBKS chapter 13 sedang dalam masa pengerjaan ya~**

**CnC minna?**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
